


Rescue the maid, Princess!

by RiceBirdie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBirdie/pseuds/RiceBirdie





	Rescue the maid, Princess!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phionix_ml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phionix_ml/gifts).




End file.
